Leurs retrouvailles
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Yaoi/ Mao revient enfin de son voyage, 2 mois à être loin des êtres qu'il lui sont cher, il va enfin les revoirs, surtout lui mais leurs retrouvailles ne se passent pas comme prévus... dsl pour le mauvais résumé, venez lire


Coucou à tous !!! Sochi toujours la en 2010 XD

Bonne année à tous !!! meilleurs voeux et plein de bonne chose pour cette année ^^

Voilà un OS qui est posté un peu en retard ^^"

j'espère que vous allez aimé ^^

bonne lecture !!

* * *

Nous étions au mois de décembre, le 22 pour être exact, dans un avion, un jeune homme châtain regardait par le hublot l'air songeur. Il revenait d'un voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande qui avait duré deux mois et il était impatient de rentré chez lui, de revoir sa famille et ses amis. Il afficha un large sourire en regardant les nuages au dessous de l'avion, il se demandait si il neigeait dans son pays natal....le Japon lui avait manqué et le trajet était encore long jusque là bas. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire en attendant, il était trop excité pour dormir et il se trouvait coincé contre le hublot, au moins il avait une belle vue sur l'extérieur. Sans s'en rendre compte son esprit dériva sur ses deux mois passé loin de toutes les personnes qui lui était cher, est-ce qu'il leur manquait ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? De nombreuses questions lui passèrent dans l'esprit tellement qu'il ne vu pas le temps passer et quand il entendit une voix dans les hauts parleur il fut surprit.

'' Cher passager nous approchons de l'aéroport, veuillez attacher vos ceintures ''

C'est ce que fit le châtain et lorsque l'avion atterrit il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant à l'extérieur.

-Il neige.

Ça y est enfin il était de retour, il descendit de l'avion non sans emmitouflée un maximum dans sa veste et rentra dans l'aéroport, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où ses valises devaient arrivé. Il était 17h et normalement ses amis devaient venir le récupérer. En effet à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, vers l'une des entrée/sortie de la piste se trouvait un groupe de plusieurs garçons qui avait l'air de se chamailler sur un sujet.

-Je te dit que non !

-Moi je dit que oui !

-Non !

-Si !

Deux jeune hommes, un grand brun aux cheveux mi-long et un petit aux cheveux court cherchaient à montrer à l'autre que c'était lui qui avait raison tout ça sous le regard moqueur, désespéré ou énervé des autres.

-Il arrive porte 2 !

-Non pas du tout c'est porte 3 ! A cause de toi on va le louper et il va attendre pour rien !

-N'importe quoi !

Un autre brun soupira et tenta d'intervenir.

-Die, Kei...vous allez arrêtez maintenant, vous êtes pire que des gamins.

-C'est moi qui ai raison ! Firent-ils.

-Non moi !

-Moi !

-Et c'est reparti, se moqua un châtain.

Pendant ce temps, notre nouvel arrivant regarda cet attroupement en souriant et s'en approcha, ils n'avaient pas l'air de les avoir remarquer.

-Kaoru j'ai bien raison, Mao arrive par la porte 2, fit celui s'appelant Die.

-Même pas vrai ! Dit Kei.

-Pour le vol en provenance de la Nouvelle-Zélande c'est porte 2, fit une voix.

-Ah j'avais raison merci Mao, reprit Die.

......

Il y eut un petit moment de planement et:

-Maoooo !!!

Les amis du désignés se jetèrent sur lui...enfin pas tous.

-Mao on est content de te revoir, dit Kaoru.

-Tu nous as trop manquéééééé !!

-Merci Toshi c'est gentil, je suis super content de vous revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Comment c'était ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?......

-Tsuguri laisse le tranquille au lieu de l'assiégé de questions, il vient juste d'arrivé, continua un brun avec une chaine à la lèvre.

-Mais Aki faut bien qu'il nous raconte tout !

-En tout cas malgré que tu soit aller au soleil tu nous reviens pas bronzé, plaisanta Die.

-Et t'es toujours aussi petit, reprit Toshiya en se moquant.

-Toshi, fit Kao en le regardant d'un air dur.

Mao avait eut un peu le même regard, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était petit, mais il répondit.

-Ok Toshi tu le prend comme ça.... moi qui avait acheter des souvenirs...je crois que je vais les garder....

-Non je veux un cadeau !!

-Hahaha Toshi marche au chantage, rigola Tsuguri.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, il y avait une bonne ambiance, c'était comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quitter et pourtant.... Mao s'arrêta rapidement de rire lorsque son regard se porta sur l'un de ses amis, un blond qui était à l'écart. Il avait un peu changer depuis la dernière fois, ses cheveux étaient plus long et avait le regard détourné de tout cet attroupement. Mao n'avait pas encore put aller le saluer, les autres l'entouré légèrement pourtant il le voulait tellement...aller le rejoindre.

''Kyo....si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manquer....mais j'ai peur d'aller te voir....j'aimerais tellement me jeter dans tes bras en te disant combien je suis heureux de te revoir....mais comment tu réagirais si je faisait ça...tu me rejetterais....j'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça.... ''

Et plus il le regardait plus il rougissait, il devait se l'avouer cette nouvelle coupe lui plaisait beaucoup....et même plus. L'un de ses amis, un blond-châtain aux cheveux ondulé remarque ce changement de couleur.

-Doucement les gars vous aller l'étouffé à tous être agglutiné autour de lui.

-Rhoo Shin on est pas non plus en train de le transformer en crêpe, répondit Toshi.

-Hahaha.

-Ouais mais on dirait que t'as perdu du poids non ? Questionna Kei.

-Quoi ils te nourrissaient pas la bas ?? fit Tsuguri.

-Ou simplement c'était pas bon haha, rigola Toshiya.

-Héhé non bien sur que non c'est juste plus léger, répondit Mao en souriant.

Kyo les regarda alors rire et discuter entre eux, il fixa Mao avec un drôle de regard, il ne semblait pas très heureux.

''Humf pourquoi il viens pas me voir hein, pourquoi il est comme ça avec eux....tss maintenant il croit qu'il est trop bien pour me parler hein tsss ''

Les autres continuaient à discuter.

-Alors dites moi j'ai raté quelque chose d'intéressant pendant mon absence ? Demanda Mao avec toujours cette expression de joie sur son visage.

-Ah ça c'est sur t'en a louper ! Fit Kei.

-Mais t'inquiète avec Toshi et Tsu tu vas vite y rattraper, rigola Die.

-Ouais ! Comme tu sais pas quoi ? Ben Mizuki et Aki ils sont ensemble ! Reprit Tsuguri.

Les deux désignés n'avaient pas eut tout à fait la même réaction, ce dernier ne donnait pas l'impression d'être gêné par cette annonce mais les traces roses sur ses joues le trahir. Son petit ami quand à lui était devenu rouge comme une tomate bien mure. Tsu quand à lui se prit un coup à l'arrière du crâne par Kaoru, un brin désespéré par son ami.

-Tsu ! Non mais ça se fait pas de dire ça !

-Mais quoi ?

-C'était pas à toi de le dire...et pas comme ça surtout, reprit Kao.

-Ah ? Euh ben...désolé....

-C'est vrai ? Oh je suis trop content pour vous, sourit Mao. Depuis quand ? Je veux savoir ?

-Mao aussi curieux que Tsuguri haha, plaisanta Die.

-Mais c'est important, reprit le désigné.

-Et ben je...ça fait trois semaines qu'on est ensemble, commença Mizuki toujours gêné.

-Ça c'est fait naturellement je...... il m'a toujours beaucoup plut et .... c'était lorsque nous sommes aller voir un film tout les deux...on était à côté il y avait pas beaucoup de monde et....malgré que ce soit un film d'action y'avais pas mal de romance....

-Rhaa c'est nul ça, fit Tsuguri.

Kyo qui boudait, regardant ses amis d'un coup d'œil était bien d'accord avec lui.

-Tsuu ! Laisse le finir ! Fit Kaoru.

Celui-ci se fit tout petit et se cacha derrière Toshiya qui se moqua de lui, Aki attendit un peu puis continua.

-Ah un moment pendant le film alors que les héros s'embrassaient je me suis mit à penser à Mizu je...j'ai tourné la tête et nos regard se sont croisés...on étaient aussi gêné l'un que l'autre....et nos mains se frôlaient....mais on a détourné la tête reportant notre attention sur le film mais je lui ai lancé des petits regards.....Une fois le film terminer on est sortit du ciné mais il y avait un silence entre nous, j'étais gêné et lui aussi....on a marchait comme ça dans la rue sans trop oser se regarder puis il c'est mit à pleuvoir et aucun de nous n'avait de quoi s'abriter... On a été se mettre sous un portique pour attendre que ça se calme....je...on était proche et je....je sais pas si c'est que j'avais trop garder ça pour moi ou autre chose mais...je je lui est saisis la main, il m'a regarder...il était adorable tout rouge de gêne....

Le désigné était en ce moment même de la même couleur, de repensé à tout ça et de le dire aux autres c'était quand même un peu gênant même si il était vraiment heureux que ça se soit produit.

-...je lui ai avoué que pendant le film j'avais eut envie de l'embrasser et....j'ai finit par lui dire que je l'aimé et je l'ai vraiment embrasser....c'était soudain même moi je m'y attendait pas je croyais être déconnecté de la réalité....

-Mais et toi Mizuki tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui ?

-Kei....mais tu le sais déjà toi, qu'est-ce que t'as à demander ça ? S'étonna Die.

-Je sais que c'est ce que doit se poser Mao comme question alors je la dit à sa place, fit le désigné.

-Hahaha, se moqua Toshiya.

-Alors ? Reprit Kei.

-Et ben je...je l'aime beaucoup...en faite je l'aime tout cours....je me suis rendus compte qu'au fils du temps, de rester avec lui....je l'aimais de plus en plus alors.....quand il m'a embrasser je...je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai juste profité de cet instant....lorsque le baiser a été coupé j'y croyais à peine mais....je lui ai avouer que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui...il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a réembrasser....il m'a demander de sortir avec lui et j'ai tout de suite accepté....on a attendu que la pluie cesse main dans la main....on c'est sourit et lorsque le temps fut calmé on est retourner chez lui...voilà...

Mizuki était toujours aussi rouge mais souriait à son petit ami qui lui tenait la main.

-Et tu peux imaginer ce qu'ils ont put faire ensuite, se moqua Tsuguri. Aieuh !

Il fallait s'en douter avec une telle phrase il se prit un coup de la part de son ami Kaoru.

-T'es pas possible toi hein faut toujours que tu dise des conneries.

Tsuguri se frotta la tête en lui tirant la langue sous les rires des autres.

-Mais c'est super pour vous !! je suis trop content ! Fit Mao avec un grand sourire.

Ses deux amis étaient un peu gênés mais le remercièrent. Par contre il y avait toujours un petit blond qui n'avait pas changer d'expression non, il regardait ses amis, particulièrement le petit châtain qui souriait. Il n'était pas content pourquoi il était comme ça, pourquoi il parlait de ça et avait l'air d'aimer. D'habitude ils passaient leur temps ensemble à jouer au jeux vidéos, regarder des films d'horreur, débattre sur le meilleur groupe en écoutant la musique bien fort. Et quand il faisait une connerie Mao était toujours la pour l'aider ou le couvrir et rigolait à ses blagues et même si il se faisait prendre lui aussi, ils s'amusaient ensemble, c'était suffisant non ? Alors pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi il venait pas vers lui ? Pourquoi ça reprenait pas comme avant ? En tout cas il n'aimait pas ça.

'' Et ben ça à l'air de intéressait ça hein tss il est trop occupé avec ça maintenant hein tss ''

Pourtant même si Mao continuait de parler aux autres son regards se portait sur le blond, il ne lui avait même pas encore adressé la parole et il n'aimait pas ça non c'était vraiment la première personne à qui il aurait voulu le faire mais on en avait décidé autrement.... Au bout d'un moment il finit par dire:

-Euh les gars...c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais.. on va finir par être les seuls ici et j'ai toujours mes bagages qui m'attendent héhé.

-Oui t'as raison, fit Kaoru.

-Die va bien aller me les chercher hein ? Demanda Mao avec un regard pétillant.

Il ne lui en valut pas plus pour accepter.

-Aaaah mais bien sur j'peux pas t'y refuser, sourit-il.

-Fait attention y'en a une ou y'a les souvenir.

-Attention les cadeaux !! fit Toshiya.

-Haha ok euh quelqu'un veux pas venir avec moi ?

-J'viens t'aider, fit Kei.

Ils partirent alors tout deux les chercher et on put entendre.

-Tu vois que j'avais raison.

-Rhoo la ferme.

Tout le monde rigola.

-Est-ce que je vais apprendre d'autre chose comme ça ? Questionna le petit châtain.

-Comme ça peut-être pas mais des nouvelles Tsuguri se chargera bien rapidement de te dire tout ce qui c'est passer pendant ton absence, dit Shinya en regardant le désigné avec un sourire une vrai boule d'énergie lui.

-Ouais mais avant c'est toi qui va tout nous dire ! Fit joyeusement Tsu. Moi j'veux tout savoir.

-D'accord, sourit Mao.

Celui-ci remarqua que ses amis étaient plus calme, il se dit qu'il allait enfin en profitait pour aller voir Kyo et lui parler mais alors qu'il s'approchait de lui...

-Kyo...je suis co....

-Ça y est ils sont la !! on va pouvoir y aller ! Fit Tsu.

Il sentit alors deux bras le saisir et l'emmener avec eux, il s'agissait de Tsuguri et Toshiya.

-Je...qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

Lui qui voulait parler au blond ils venaient de lui couper son élan.

-Ben on va pas rester ici, commença Tsu.

-On va aller fêter ton retour chez moi !!! fit Toshi.

-Erm erm...

-Et aussi chez Kaoru vu qu'on est colloc, reprit bien vite le brun en regardant le désigné.

-Tu montes en voiture avec nous Mao, dit Aki.

-Ok !

-Youhouu on va bien s'amuser, firent les deux qui le tenaient.

Tout le monde se suivait pour aller au parking de l'aéroport, derrière Kyo trainait, les mains dans les poches à regardait d'un regard dur l'un de ses amis....

''Alors c'est comme ça hein....''

Ils les suivit quand même et grimpa dans la voiture de Kaoru, alors que Kei mettait les valise du châtain dans celle d'Aki. Ils se répartirent cinq dans chaque voiture et se mirent en route. Kaoru alla directement chez lui avec ceux de sa voiture pour préparer la soirée qui était prévus. Aki déposa Mao chez lui, ils l'aidèrent à tout ramené dans son appart. Il posa ses affaire et regarda avec un sourire son chez lui tout était comme lorsqu'il était partit, il remarqua alors les nombreuses lettres sur la tables.

-Merci Aki de t'être occuper de mon appart pendant mon absence et pour le courrier aussi, fit Mao.

-C'est normal et puis tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, répondit le brun. Oh est tout ce qui était important comme lettre j'ai donner à tes parents.

-C'est gentil merci, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, sourit le châtain.

-Alala qu'est-ce que je t'adore mon petit Mao, fit-il en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pas petit !

-Haha oui je sais.

-En tout cas tes parents avaient hâtes de te revoir comme nous tous d'ailleurs, dit Mizuki.

-Oui je sais.

''Enfin j'aimerais vraiment que ça soit le cas....''

Mao pensait évidement au blond, c'est qu'il occupait une bonne partit de ses pensées, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle. Il fit un peu le tour et tomba sur quelque chose de beaucoup moins marrent.

-Oooooh non.....

Il fit une tête dépité en tenant des feuilles dans ses mains d'autre poser sur son bureau. Aki se rapprocha de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Et ben si, c'est tout les cours depuis que tu es partis, il en manque pas t'en fait pas...

-Muuuu y'en a beaucoup euh....

-Ouais je te plain, fit Mizuki.

-Mizu tu l'aide pas là, reprit son petit ami.

-Désolé.

-Je sent que je vais plus avoir de vacances avant un bout de temps, soupira Mao. Et puis j'vais finir après vous comme je fait une année décalé cause de mon voyage.

-Oui mais t'es doué tu vas y arriver j'en suis sur, continua Aki. Et on est la on t'aidera.

-Merci c'est gentil, sourit le plus petit.

Il y eut un câlin général.

-Bon on devrait y aller les deux autres vont nous attendre sinon, dit Aki. On te laisse te réinstaller tranquillement et te préparer, j'viens te chercher d'ici deux heures ça te va ?

-Ok pas de problème, à tout à l'heure !

Ils se firent signe de la main et se séparèrent temporairement. Mao s'attela à ses taches, premièrement trier ses affaires en défaisant ses valises. Il faisait des aller retours dans son appartement, heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Il se mit à tout ranger dans son armoire puis sortit ce qu'il avait ramener du voyage, des vêtements, des souvenirs pour sa famille et lui même qu'il installa dans sa chambre en souriant. Il regarda l'heure c'est que de seulement faire ça lui avait prit beaucoup de temps à faire ceci, il se changea alors et mit une nouvelle tenue puis il sortit chaque souvenir qu'il avait ramener pour ses amis afin de les mettre dan un autre sac. Mao sourit en pensant à eux, il espérait que ça leur plairait. Mais alors qu'il cherchait le dernier cadeau, un mouvement de panique l'envahis il se mit à fouiller partout mais....mais non il en manquait un....non pas lui....non il n'avait pas put l'oublier....pas celui-ci ! Il s'assit sur son lit les mains sur son visage et il se mit à pleurer sans retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi....pourquoi il l'avait oublier....pourquoi celui-ci.....pourquoi le cadeau pour Kyo.....le seul qu'il aurait aimé ne pas laisser la bas....qu'il avait fait spécialement pour lui....

-C'est pas juste....pourquoi c'est comme ça.....qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant..... j'ai rien pour lui.... et si il le prenait mal....non je veux pas....mais pourquoi.....

Il resta comme ça un petit moment jusqu'à que son regard se porte sur sa montre, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Aki ne revienne, il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Il s'essuya ses larmes et prépara ses affaires, il avait aussi des photos à montrer etc. Quelques instants plus tard on frappa à sa porte, il alla ouvrit et se fut sans grande surprise qu'il reconnut son ami brun.

-Alors Mao on est prêt ? Oh mais Mao que....tu penses pas que tu vas avoir froid comme ça il neige ici tu sais on est plus en Nouvelle Zélande, fit Aki en rigolant.

En effet le désigné porté une tenue noire et marron sans manche allant très bien avec ses cheveux.

-Héhé je sais mais c'est pas comme si il allait faire froid la bas héhé, t'aime pas ?

-Si elle te va super bien et.....

Il s'arrêta alors remarquant quelque chose chez son ami.

-Mao je...c'est un....

-S'il te plait dit rien au autres j'veux qu'ils aient la surprise, reprit Mao en cachant son épaule avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord je....bon tu viens on va t'attendre après tout c'est toi le roi de la soirée.

-Arrête ça me gêne.

-Haha.

Il l'aida alors à prendre ses affaires et ils descendirent jusqu'à la voiture où ils retrouvèrent Mizuki qui les attendaient.

-Te revoilà, sourit-il. J'ai hâte que tu nous montres ce que tu as ramené.

-Oui moi aussi.

Pourtant il avait quand même peur, à cause d'une chose. Ils arrivèrent alors et à peine le châtain eut-il le temps de rentrer dans l'appartement que deux personnes se jetèrent sur lui.

-Ils sont où les cadeaux ??

-Racontes nous tout !!

Il s'agissait évidement de Toshiya et Tsuguri.

-Laissez le tranquille à la fin, bande de gamin, fit Kaoru en finissant d'installer la nourriture et les boisson.

-Ok ok...., firent les deux autres.

Mao posa ses affaires et regarda tout le monde en souriant, son regard se porta sur Kyo qui était encore à l'écart les bras croisés. Il enleva sa veste et à peine eut-il le temps de faire ce geste que plusieurs paire d'yeux arrivèrent autours de lui.

-Mao ?? Mais c'est un tatouage ! Fit Kei.

-Je...oui...ça vous plait ?

-Ah oui c'est super, reprit Die.

En entendant ce mot Kyo avait tourner son regard, alors comme ça il avait un tatouage maintenant, un léger mais très léger sourire apparut sur son visage, depuis le temps qu'il lui disait que ça lui irait bien un tatouage et c'était le cas, il le fixa un petit moment sa tenue aussi lui allait vraiment bien. Cependant il reprit rapidement son expression, il était encore avec eux et ça semblait pas le gêner on dirait.

-En tout cas t'es bien chargé, fit Kaoru.

-Oui j'ai amener les cadeaux que Toshi attend impatiemment.

-Youhouuuu !!

-Et aussi plein de photos à vous montrez !

-Super ! Fit Tsuguri.

Kei mit alors de la musique puis mit un bras autours du cou du petit châtain.

-Aller on va fêter ton retour comme il se doit !

Tout le monde était d'accord et il y avait une bonne ambiance entre eux, ils rigolaient ensemble, profitant du buffet, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de moment comme ça tous ensemble enfin...y'en avait un qui n'avait pas l'air de le prendre comme ça. Un petit blond adossé à un mur le regard détourné. Tout le monde avait insisté pour que Mao raconte son séjour loin d'eux et il avait accepter, alors voilà maintenant qu'il était obligé d'entendre ça, à quel point c'était génial et y'avais les photos aussi et ça l'énervait.

-C'est qui la ? Demanda Shinya.

-Ça ceux sont la bande avec qui je suis resté, ils m'ont tout fait découvrir.

-En tout cas t'es bien entouré, regarde moi toute ses filles, reprit Kei.

-Tu fait tâche t'es le seul pas bronzé, se moqua Tsu.

-Haha oui enfin elles étaient toutes sympa mais collante parfois héhé. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient hâte que je revienne, p'tete que je pourrais vous les présenter un jour.

-Ouais ça serait cool !

Il continua de parler des amis qu'il c'était fait la bas avec un grand sourire, de se qu'ils avaient fait, se qu'il avait appris grâce à eux, il avait l'air heureux. Ses amis étaient content que son séjour c'était bien passer, ils regardaient toutes ses photos un peu avec envie mais tout le monde s'amusait.

-Regarde Kao, ça te donne pas envie d'y aller sur ses plages ?

-Oh si j'aimerais bien ça à l'air super beau la bas.

-On pourrais y aller en vacances non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire tout les deux tu voudrais pas ?

Kaoru se mit à rougir, depuis un moment tout les deux étaient vraiment proches, et ça commencer à le troubler ainsi que son cœur.

Kyo, lui, en avait un peu trop entendu avec la bande de Nouvelle Zélande.

'' on dirais qu'il a vite oublié ses amis hein....''

Le temps passa bien vite, et y'en avait un qui sans demander son reste s'approcha du sac avec les souvenirs.

-Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux !! fit-il en prenant un dans ses mains levées.

-Toshi calme toi un peu, un vrai gamin quand j'le disais, demande à Mao et lâche ça, dit Kaoru en s'approchant.

-Hahaha oui si tu veux mais prend celui pour toi, fit le châtain.

Ils se rassemblèrent autours du sac et Mao se mit à faire la distribution.

-C'est noël avant l'heure, sourit Tsuguri.

Tout le monde avait un cadeau en main et l'ouvrit avec plus ou moins de hâte. C'était évidement des souvenir typique de la bas mais spécialement choisis pour chacun d'entre eux.

-J'espère que ça vous plait ?

-Ah ouais c'est super j'adore !!

-Merci mais t'aurais pas du voyons.

-Il va faire classe sur mon étagère.

....etc

Mao était très content que ses cadeaux plaisent, tout le monde l'avait en main enfin presque... tout le monde avait du le remarquer et surtout le principal concerné et justement il appréhendait un peu de devoir le voir et si il était fâché ? Pourvus que non. Il n'avait toujours pas put aller le voir et ça lui faisait de la peine de le voir seul dans son coin il n'aimait pas ça du tout mais ses amis ne l'avait pas lâcher chacun voulant savoir quelque chose ou simplement profiter qu'il soit enfin revenus. Alors là mais si un peu intimidé il devait aller lui parler mais après ce qui c'était passer avec les cadeaux il préféra aller demander conseil auprès des amis à qui il se confiait. Die ou Aki ? Il choisit la première solution et s'approcha de lui qui était près de la table observant Kaoru. Ce dernier était aux côté de Shinya et ils regardèrent avec un air un peu désespéré Toshiya qui s'amusait avec les papier cadeaux, non mais il avait vraiment 22ans celui là ?

-Die.

-Hum ? Oui Mao qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Vas'y.

-Je...c'est par rapport à Kyo...je t'as du remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau pour lui...

-Oui.

-Et ben je...c'est parce que je l'ai oublié la bas....je lui avait fait quelque chose spécialement pour lui, j'ai demander au marchant de me le faire pour que ce soit quelque chose qu'il aime mais.....il ne l'aura jamais...je l'ai oublier.....tu...comment je peut faire...tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir....parce que je veux pas....

-Va lui expliquer même si il a un sacré caractère il va bien comprendre et puis t'es son ami non.

-Oui c'est vrai...t'as raison....merci...

Die regarda alors son ami se dirigé vers le petit blond, il sourit en le regardant, mais c'est qu'il y tenait beaucoup au blondinet pour s'en faire autant pour ça.

-Kyo ! Euh je....

Le désigné releva son regard dur vers son ami châtain.

-Tiens mais tu te souviens de mon nom !! et tu viens me parler et ben !!

-Mais je...

-Non mais maintenant quoi !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu t'amuses pas assez avec tes autres amis hein !!

-Mais...non je....

-C'est vrai que moi je suis pas comme eux hein !! J'ai le droit à rien moi hein !!

-Non...je...

-Non mais c'est bon la ! J'ai pas l'impression que ça t'es tant déranger d'être la bas hein ! Tu nous a bien oublier tu veux dire !! Et ben tu sais quoi retournes y !! repart la bas voir tes ''nouveaux super amis'' !! t'as l'air d'en avoir envie et ils ont l'air si génial vu comment t'en parles ! on a pas besoin de toi ici !! C'est pas à moi que tu manquerais vas y dégage !!

Et la se fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Mao, il avait mal, très mal, des larmes commencèrent couler, il les retira bien vite puis lui cria presque:

-Et ben si c'est vraiment s'que tu veux !!

Il courut alors jusqu'au petit balcon de l'appartement ou il claqua la porte derrière lui. Dehors on pouvait voir qu'il neigeait pas mal mais à l'intérieur il y avait un grand silence du à cette dispute entre les deux, tout le monde avait arrêter se qu'ils faisaient et regardaient Kyo surprit. Enfin y'en avait un qui était plutôt en colère.

-KYOOOO !!!

Il s'agissait de Kaoru qui s'approcha du désigné avec un regard noir et ça présagé rien de bon.

-Non mais ça va pas ou quoi !! T'as vu comment tu lui à parler !! Non mais c'est quoi ça pourquoi tu lui as dit ça !! comment t'as put oser dire ça alors qu'il venait de revenir !! Il était content de nous revoir et toi c'est comme ça que tu l'accueil !! j'pensais que tu était son ami mais en faite non t'es dégueulasse d'avoir fait ça !!

Les autres le regardèrent oh oh mais c'est qu'il s'énervait lui aussi c'était pas bon.

-T'as tout gâcher ! Tu me déçoit et hmmmm !

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Die s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui mit une main sur sa bouche, l'autre entourant ses hanches. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui dit:

-Calme toi Kao, calme je crois qu'il a comprit maintenant.

En effet le petit blond avait un regard très surprit, d'une par le regard noirs que lui lançait Kaoru mais aussi par ce qu'il avait dit, c'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait autant contre lui et si Die avait du agir c'est bien qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup.

-Écoute Kyo il a raison, commença Mizuki.

-C'est parce qu'on était tous à vouloir lui parler qu'il n'a pas put venir vers toi, c'est vrai que certains l'accaparaient un peu, continua Kei.

-Et puis si il parle des gens qu'il a connut la bas c'est normal heureusement qu'il c'est pas retrouver tout seul t'aurait aimé toi, ça m'étonnerai, reprit Aki.

-Il t'as pas oublié non plus il avait un cadeau pour toi mais il l'a laissé la bas ça peux arriver tu lui a même pas laisser le temps de s'expliquer et toi tu l'agresse, fit Die.

Kyo n'en revenait pas, mais tout le monde était contre lui... il se sentit mal d'avoir agit comme ça. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, c'était pas normal non ? C'était son ami alors pourquoi il avait eut cette drôle d'impression, une impression de n'être plus important à ses yeux.

-Il neige beaucoup dehors et il est sorti comme ça, il va attraper froid, reprit Mizuki inquiet.

Sans qu'on lui demande d'aller s'excuser Kyo se dirigea à son tour vers le petit balcon.

-Hé Kyo !

Le désigné se retourna et attrapa dans ses bras son blouson lancer par Kei.

-Va pas faire pareil, dit-il.

Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit dehors.

-Mais il est jaloux ma parole, fit Toshiya.

Tout le monde le regarda alors un brin étonné, mais c'est qu'il avait pas tord pour une fois, c'était de la jalousie....mais pourquoi ?

-En tout cas moi j'dit qu'il va réussir à se faire pardonner, reprit-il.

-Haha n'importe quoi, Kyo s'excuse jamais et là ils se sont bien disputé alors moi je pari contre, reprit Tsuguri.

-Ah ouais ben pari tenu !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et on pouvait lire une lueur de défi et une tension entre eux. Les autres les regardèrent en soupirant, Die quand à lui avait retiré sa main de la bouche de son ami mais était rester accolé à lui et posa à la surprise de celui ci ses mains sur ses épaules. Kaoru sursauta légèrement ne s'y attendant pas, il tourna la tête pour croisé le regard de son ami.

-Que...qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Celui-ci se mit à lui masser doucement les épaules en lui murmurant.

-Chut...ta besoin de te détendre Kao, laisse moi faire...

Ce dernier eut des frissons l'écoutant et sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou mais il se laissa faire aimant cette proximité entre eux. Mais au bout d'un moment Die fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Kaoru était devenu tout rouge mais il aimer ça, être dans ses bras c'était si bien qu'il aurait voulut y rester toujours. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter autours d'eux, ils n'y prêtaient guère attention profitant simplement de ce moment. Die finit même par une envie qu'il ne put contrôler de lui embrasser le cou, passant une main sous son haut, le rendant encore plus rouge.

-Erm erm !

Cette personne les coupa alors de leur rêve éveillé, il s'agissait de Kei. Ils remarquèrent alors que tout le monde les regardaient, certains gênés, d'autre avec des sourires, ils étaient au milieu de la salle normal qu'ils ne passent pas inaperçue. Kaoru rougis autant que possible en s'en rendant compte, Die lui le garda tout contre lui.

-Euh vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça, fit Toshiya en pointant la chambre de Kaoru du doigt.

Voyant que tout le monde les regardaient et qu'il voulait être seul avec lui, Die lui saisis la main et l'emmena dans la pièce désigné par le brun. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur Kaoru eut à peine le temps de tout assimiler et de voir son ami fermer la porte à clé que celui-ci le poussa sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui, le surplombant avec un sourire alors que lui rougissait. Die lui caressa la joue alors que son ami sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

-Die....

Le désigné sourit et pencha son visage pour reprendre ses baisers dans le cou de son ami. Kaoru passa ses bras autours de son cou, en fit descendre une dans son dos l'autre se perdant dans ses cheveux brun. Die arrêta alors pour le regardait dans les yeux.

-Kao.... si tu savais comme je tiens à toi....comme j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras....contre moi...comme j'aime être avec toi... j'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours Kao...je t'aime...

Celui-ci rougis un peu plus, son cœur accélérant son rythme lorsque c'est trois mots furent dit, il savait qu'il commençait à y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Il vit alors son vis à vis approcher son visage du sien, il sentit son souffle frôler ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Die finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser était doux mais évolua rapidement vers quelque chose de plus intense lorsque Kaoru colla son vis à vis un peu plus contre lui. Ce dernier entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir l'échange et mêler sa langue à celle de son ami, qui devenait bien plus. Le baiser fut passionné et fiévreux, Die allongé sur Kaoru qui le tenait dans ses bras. L'échange se coupa par manque d'air, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Kao les joues rougis et la bouche entre ouverte, tout les deux les yeux pétillants.

-Kao...

Ce fut au tour du désigné de lui mettre une doigts sur la bouche.

-Die, si je t'ai laisser m'embrasser c'est bien pour la même raison, je m'en suit rendus compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre nous et j'aime ça... j'aime être avec toi moi aussi....je suis tellement bien dans tes bras....je t'aime aussi Die....je t'aime....

Celui-ci sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres si tentante de son ami.

-Je suis tellement heureux je tu...tu veux bien alors qu'on...qu'on sorte ensemble ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Oui, oui je veux être ton petit ami Die, fit Kaoru en l'embrassant.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, enlacer l'un à l'autre sur ce lit, toujours plus passionnément, plus langoureusement, mais avec toujours beaucoup d'amour.

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre pièce.

-Haha Toshi je crois que tu va voir souvent Die à l'appartement haha, rigola Tsuguri.

-Ouais j'ai vu mais tant qu'il font pas de bruit héhé.

-Ils vont bien ensemble en plus, dit Mizuki.

-Moi j'étais sur qu'ils finiraient ensemble, ça se voyait, reprit Kei.

-Ouais tu va nous faire croire ça, se moqua Tsu.

-Gngngn.

La discussion varia de sujet alors que dehors Kyo c'était approcher de Mao, celui-ci avait la tête penché, la neige lui tombant dessus, ses bras rougissant par le froid. Il entendit alors un bruit et releva son visage pour savoir qui venait le voir. Son regard accrocha celui de la personne qu'il avait à côté de lui, il fut très surprit de le voir lui. Le blond était aussi surprit par le visage qu'il avait en face de lui, en effet de nombreuse larmes ruisselet sur les joues de son vis à vis s'en vouloir s'arrêter... c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer....il l'avait toujours connus heureux et souriant mais la non....ses yeux étaient rougis à force de trop pleurer et si il était comme ça...c'était entièrement sa faute. Mao, se rendant compte de qui il avait devant lui, détourna rapidement le visage, s'essuyant ses larmes, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça mais il était aussi en colère contre lui et le fit savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?! J'croyais que tu voulais plus me voir hein !

Il avait dit ça avec une voix dur, lui qui était si calme d'ordinaire, plus ça aller plus Kyo se sentait mal, il avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose qui était vraiment important à ses yeux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire qu'il venait s'excuser que Mao reprit toujours le visage détourné.

-Pourquoi...mais pourquoi ça c'est passer comme ça.... pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point....je...si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manquer...que c'était dur d'être loin de toi....je...je pensais à toi tout les jours Kyo...je me demandais comment ça se passer pour vous....si vous pensiez à moi....si tu pensais à moi....quand je t'ai vu à l'aéroport je voulais me jeter dans tes bras j'étais tellement heureux, je te revoyais enfin...j'ai pas oser c'était sans doute une erreur..d'être rester avec le reste de la bande plutôt qu'avec toi...c'est vrai aussi que je me suis fait des amis la bas qui m'ont aider pendant ces deux mois mais ça ne sera jamais pareil...je voulais absolument te ramener quelque chose...pour te montrer que je pensais à toi aussi...j'ai été faire faire quelque chose d'unique, spécialement pour toi...j'étais tellement heureux à l'idée de te l'offrir mais...j'ai été idiot et je l'ai laissé la bas...tu ne t'imagines pas combien je me suis senti mal de rien pouvoir t'offrir...pourquoi, pourquoi tu n'as pas comprit...je croyais qu'on était ami...enfin plus maintenant....c'était tout ce que je voulais éviter....que tu m'en veuille...que tu me déteste...mais je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais que je disparaisse de ta vie....

Ses larmes c'étaient remise à coulé alors qu'il serrait fermement entre ses mains la rambarde du balcon. Kyo le regarda, il était encore plus troubler que lorsque ses amis l'avait engueuler pour ce qu'il avait fait, la il était.... encore toucher plus profondément au cœur quand chacune des paroles du châtain fut prononcer. Mao tenait beaucoup à lui, bien plus qu'il ne se l'aurait imaginer et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait lui..... lui dire qu'il le détestait qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir... pourtant c'était faux...tellement faux, c'était son ami, ils avaient partagé tant de chose ensemble... alors pourquoi il avait réagis comme ça ? Même lui avait du mal à se l'expliquer et voilà quand plus qu'il ressentait des émotions qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il mal au cœur, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer ? La nuit était bien noire et la neige continuait de tomber, il faisait froid et Mao trembler légèrement. Kyo s'approcha alors de lui et, hésitant, il retira son blouson pour le poser sur les épaules du châtain.

-Tu...tu vas attraper froid sinon...

Mao releva vers lui son regard larmoyant et surprit, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un geste de ce genre et...c'était pour lui. Il fut troubler et gêner.

-Je....merci....

Il se blottit dans ce manteau qui était chaud et...qui avait l'odeur du blond, il s'imagina alors que ça devait être comme ça d'être dans ses bras et rougis à cette idée. Kyo se mit à ses côtés, le regard détourné.

-Je...excuse moi...pour ce que je t'ai dit, j'aurais jamais dut.... Je...j'ai réagis vraiment trop durement t'y était pour rien et je t'ai même pas laisser le temps de m'explique tout ça... je te déteste pas Mao au contraire désolé de t'avoir dit ça et de t'avoir fait pleurer... je n'aime pas te voir comme ça....

Il mit une pause dans ce qu'il disait.

-Je....je crois que j'étais jaloux...

Mao le regarda un petit peu surprit, lui était gêné.

-Je...comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Je...et ben j'aurais aimé que tu vienne me voir moi plutôt que les autres...j'avais l'impression que tu m'avais oublier et je le voulais pas, pareil quand tu parlais de tes autres amis ou quand je n'ai pas eut de cadeau...mais j'aurais du te faire confiance et au lieu de ça je t'ai fait du mal....surtout après ce que tu m'as dit je m'en veux alors excuse moi....

Il était plus que gêné même si il ne le regardait pas et voilà quand plus il rougissait mais pourquoi ?

Mao était troubler mais tellement heureux qu'il ne lui en veuille pas et qu'il lui ai dit tout ça.

-Merci...., murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il y eut un silence et Kyo regarda alors son ami du coin de l'œil mais son regard se porta sur la main de celui-ci bien proche de la sienne. Il se mit à rougir un peu plus et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il bougea la sienne pour la rapprocher de celle du châtain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça et que son cœur battait autant mais il s'en foutait il le voulait c'est tout. Il finit avec hésitation par frôler cette main, le cœur de Mao accéléra en sentant ce contact et regarda le blond dans les yeux en rougissant. Ce dernier hésita, que devait-il faire, et pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Mais en regardant son ami dans les yeux, il ne lui en fallut pas plus et il lui saisis sa main entre la sienne. La réaction fut la même pour les deux, ils étaient surprit par ce qui était entrain de se passer mais ils voulaient que ça continue.

-Je...ne me demande pas pourquoi je fait ça...ça me plait c'est tout, dit Kyo rougissant.

Il aimait le contact de leur main mais quelque chose le gêné alors il serra un peu plus sa prise en caressant la peau, sa réaction le surprit il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux. Il s'approcha de son ami qui se retourna pour se trouvait face à lui. Le châtain fit glissé timidement son autre main vers celle de son vis à vis qui s'en saisis comme pour l'autre, ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre.

-...tu as les mains froides..., fit remarquer Kyo.

-Peut-être mais mon cœur lui brûle d'amour pour toi...

A peine Mao eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire que son cœur ne fut pas le seul à être chaud ses joues aussi et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais il n'était pas le seul du côté de Kyo c'était pareil, avait-il bien entendu ? il... il venait de dire qu'il était amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas ? Mao trop gêné voulut retirer ses mains mais son vis à vis l'en empêcha, aussi bizarre que ça l'était pour lui il aimait savoir ça... il était rassuré...

-Je...je...., tenta Mao.

-Est-ce que tu....t'es amoureux de moi ? Demanda Kyo.

Le châtain trop gêné ne répondit que par un petit signe affirmatif de la tête, Kyo rougis encore plus.

-Je...vraiment ?

-...oui...je qu'importe ce que les autres pense de toi, de ton caractère, ton attitude, je t'ai aimé comme ça et je t'aimerais toujours je...dès que je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi et... d'être avec toi même en tant qu'ami n'as fait que renforcer mes sentiments....alors oui je t'aime...

Le châtain était tout rouge d'avoir dit ça, il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, il espérait qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. Le blond n'en revenait pas, son cœur battait si fort en ce moment, il détourna alors le regard mais garda les mains de son ami dans les siennes.

-Je....si j'étais jaloux c'est que je.... je voulais te garder pour moi....je je voulais pas que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre et que tu es la même relation...je...je veux dire... on était beaucoup l'un pour l'autre enfin je...oui...je je veux dire que... je t'aime beaucoup aussi....

Kyo était gêné d'avoir dit ça mais c'était ce qu'il pensait même si c'était étrange pour lui comme émotion, Mao lui n'en revenait, ce pourrait-il que ce soit réciproque ? Il s'approcha encore plus du blond, se collant à lui front contre front, ils se regardèrent.

-Kyo....

Il le dit dans un murmure, l'espace entre leur lèvre bien proche, ils finirent par fermer les yeux et comblèrent cet espace en s'embrassant. Ce n'était pas un baiser hésitant non il était tendre et rapidement les deux cherchèrent à l'approfondir, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser leur langue danser dans un ballet fiévreux. Mao c'était blottit contre le blond alors que celui ci l'avait attiré comme pour pas le laisser partir et le garder toujours contre lui. Le baiser était passionner mais ils durent l'arrêter lorsqu'il manquèrent d'air leur yeux pétillé, leur respiration se mêlant par leur proximité. Ils étaient bien comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, l'un pour l'autre.

-Je t'aime Kyo.

-Moi aussi.... tu...tu es vraiment très beau dans cette tenue...

-Tu es magnifique toi aussi...je te promet je resterais toujours auprès de toi.

Mao le réembrassa alors laissant ses mains glissés dans les beau cheveux de son blond.

Ils ne purent remarquer une personne qui les épia de la porte vitré avant de se retourné vers les autres.

-Haha j'ai gagné Tsu ! Ils sont plus fâché j'dirais même que leur entente dépasse l'amitié héhé alors par ici la monnaie ! Fit Toshiya.

-Quoi ? Pas possible....ah si....incroyable c'est qu'ils s'embrassent en plus...mais hé j'ai jamais parié d'argent moi !

-Oh non Tsu on a parié on a parié je veux mon argent !

-Hors de question !

Alors que les deux se chamaillaient sous le regard désespéré de quelques un Mizuki et Aki regardèrent les deux amoureux sous la neige.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Demanda ce premier. On dirait que Kyo a lui aussi eut le droit à un beau cadeau pour noël.

-Oui tu as raison mais je dirais aussi qu'ils se sont simplement retrouvé.

* * *

Voilà ^^

j'espère que ça vous à plut, laisser vos opinions =D

kissu kissu à la prochaine ^^


End file.
